1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food products such as sweets, cakes, confectioneries, etc. obtained by coating or dusting with starch powder, particularly to a sweet coatingstuff for use in chewing gum, chocolate, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, sweet coatingstuffs are widely known. They include inorganic compounds like titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, etc. as well as natural starches like corn starch, wheat starch, tapioca starch and the processed starches thereof. Also mixtures of the natural starches with the inorganic compounds are known in the prior art.
The mixing of inorganic compounds with natural starches is to improve the physical properties of natural starches in the view points of whiteness degree, dispersion, dustability, etc., particularly to improve the whiteness degree of coatingstuff.
However, consumers in these days are inclining to reject an addition of inorganic additives to natural foodstuff, even if the inorganic additives such as titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, etc. are the authorized food additives.
Further, increasing use of natural food-dyestuff in the field of food industries are also refusing to accept the conventional coatingstuff, because of incompatible whiteness degree for use in the natural dyestuff.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel food product coatingstuff sharply improved in the whiteness degree without any inorganic additives.
Further object of the invention is to provide a novel food or pharmaceutical coatingstuff having all the desired physical properties such as a pure natural organic material having no unpleasant smell and taste, sharply improved whiteness degree, ultrafine particle size, decreased dustability and improved dispersion.